


Intermission

by KittieMitties



Series: Writing Exercises [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, Link with instruments is my favourite thing okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little break between temples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

The breeze rakes its arid fingers  
through an already tousled shock of bronze hair,  
easing out remnants of the desert  
and smokey ashes that have made it their home.

Callused hands swim slowly beneath a billowing cloak,  
emerging with their treasure; a delicate curve of etched gold.  
Fingers trace and tease at the strings, absentminded,  
ghosting over until they fall into a familiar rhythm

They continue, coaxing out each rich, syrupy note.  
Carefully, carefully, it must not be disturbed.  
The power sleeping just beneath the melody,  
stirring as fluid song blooms into fire.

It drifts and eddies, reaches out and is pushed back in swirls,   
encasing its maker in a net of temporary bliss  
Until the hands stop.  
Settling with the sands around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a good mark on this it made me real happy


End file.
